


Just For The Night

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e01 Unimatrix Zero Part II, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Captain Janeway has had one hell of a day so far, how much worse can it get?





	

Something wet whuffled into her ear.

What now?!

As if running out of coffee rations, being mostly assimilated, and dealing with the Borg Queen wasn’t enough for one day.

She pried open one eye warily.

“I thought Junior could use the responsibility of a pet. But I need a dog sitter.”

“Wait-” she started, exasperated.

“Just for the night.” He grinned, popping out of existence... leaving the puppy on the bed.

She cuddled into the soft, warm fur with a smile, a happy tongue licking at her fingers. At least Q was kinder now, even if he couldn’t admit it.


End file.
